Always Cuddy
by NatssY
Summary: Tres "drabbles" Huddys, todos desde el punto de vista de Cuddy. El primero y el tercero pertenecen a la quinta temporada. El segundo, a la primera.
1. Al otro lado

Cortitos cortitos, de los que me gusta a mí escribir.

Serán dos ultraminioneshots sin ningún contexto entre ellos. El primero situado en la quinta temporada. El segundo situado en la primera temporada. Ambos Cuddy POV.

**1. Al otro lado. **

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers:** hasta el 5x07 incluido.

**Resumen:** Pensamientos de Cuddy sentada en su sofá.

**Dedicatorias:** a Toc, porque... Porque es Toc. Te prometo que para la próxima vez que lo escriba, mirará (y ambas sabemos que no habrá próxima vez... xDDDDDDDD)

NatY

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá con la taza de té en una mano. Tenía que reconocer que todo el asunto de Joy había hecho que se le acumularan más papeles de los necesarios y ahora tocaba solucionarlo. El asunto de Joy… Y el de House.

Negó con la cabeza para ver si así se dispersaban esas locas ideas y cogió el primer expediente del montón que se había llevado a casa. No se los había llevado para terminarlos. En realidad, lo había hecho para mantener la cabeza ocupada. Casi se sintió mal al pensar en ello, pero no se lo permitió. Abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer.

En algún momento del informe –séptima línea, décima palabra-, se acordó de House. Nada tenía que ver uno con otro, pero le vino a la cabeza. Luego se acordó de Wilson y de su discurso en la cafetería. Se obligó a sí misma a beber pero aquello no le sirvió de nada. Sólo para recordar que todo el mundo bebía. Y volvió a pensar en House, porque formaba parte del mundo.

Wilson tenía razón y lo odiaba por ello. Había pensado en House de esa forma. Un par de veces. En la última media hora. Y llevaba quince minutos con el expediente…

No podía ser, se repetía intentando convencerse. Y cada vez que lo hacía, la voz de su amigo retumbaba en su mente: _"Quizás la novedad, la hostilidad y lo prohibido no tienen porque acabar mal…"_ Pero, ¿cómo podía decir aquello? ¿Cómo podía creer que una relación entre ellos dos podía terminar bien? ¡Era imposible! Era imposible que no acabasen matándose el uno al otro_. "Matándonos a besos",_ resonó en su malograda cabeza haciendo que arrugase la nariz para sacarse aquellos pensamientos.

No. Ya habían pasado por eso una vez. Ya habían tenido su momento de novedad, de hostilidad y de lo prohibido, y había acabado mal. Muy mal. Con ambos ignorándose durante meses. Con cambios de rutas para no encontrarse. Con demasiados gritos y muchas cosas que echarse en cara. Y ahora había veinte años más que sumar en el saco de años juntos… Sin posibilidad de ignorarse, con pocas rutas posibles, con una voz más fuerte y más cosas que reprocharse. Los dos. Ya habían pasado por eso una vez, y no se veía capaz de volver a soportarlo. No tal y como estaban ahora las cosas. No cuando estaban en un momento tan dulce de su relación y los períodos más difíciles parecían olvidados. No ahora que estaba…

No. Céntrate, Lisa… Céntrate, céntrate, céntrate… Cambió de papel, cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir.

"_El siete de Noviembre de 2008 hubo un total de 83 pacientes en la clínica y una media de tres médicos atendiendo las consultas. Hubo diecisiete casos de gripe, ocho de ETS, seis de…"_

House. ¿Por qué había ido allí? ¿Por qué le había dicho que sería una buena madre? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Se había enfadado porque ella se había apartado? Necesitaba respirar, ¡joder! ¿Acaso él no respiraba? _"Claro que respira Lisa_", se recriminó mentalmente. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué sintió mil mariposas en su estómago al ver que él se acercaba? ¿Por qué sus labios la sacaron de aquella realidad tan angustiosa para llevarla durante unos segundos al paraíso? ¿Por qué al separarse sintió aquel golpe en el pecho? ¿Por qué al irse a dormir una hora después sintió su cama más vacía que nunca? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo en los dedos el cosquilleo causado por su barba? ¿Por qué a Wilson le gustaba tanto hacer de Cupido? ¿Y por qué se le daba bien? ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no?

"_Porque no…"_, se dijo bebiendo otro trago de té.

Como si el líquido la devolviese a la realidad, miró la hoja y vio que las últimas palabras escritas eran en realidad sólo una pregunta repetida varias veces: _"¿Por qué no?"_ Suspiró resignada a cargar con aquellos pensamientos, maldijo mentalmente a Wilson, y mientras tachaba relajadamente y volvía a seguir con el informe de las clínicas, se preguntó que estaría haciendo House en ese mismo momento.

Qué pena que no girase la vista a la derecha… Qué pena que no lo viese al otro lado de la ventana.


	2. Diecinueve velas y un diente de león

Al final serán tres, porque ayer escribí otro Cuddy POV después de ver el capítulo 10, así que... Ahí va el segundo.

_**II. Diecinueve velas y un diente de león. **_

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers:** ninguno. Está situado en la primera temporada.

**Comentarios:** pues nada... Parte de la escena escrita a continuación y se me ocurrió escuchando el trocito de canción que puse al final.

**Dedicatoria:** para Hilda, porque según ella la miro con buenos ojos, porque según yo, la miro tal cual es.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_-Es Cameron. Se ha enterado de que es mi cumpleaños, te lo ha dicho y tendré que quedarme aquí sonriendo mientras me regalas un jersey. Ya sabes, me has hecho sentir muy integrado. _

_-Sólo iba a recordarte que me debes seis horas de clínica esta semana._

_-Uups. _

_Cuddy se alejó, cogió el teléfono y cuando estuvo segura de que House ya no la podía ver, tiró la tarjeta de "happy birthday" a la basura. _

_Colgó y se fue._

House M.D. Season 1, Episode 06, "_The Socratic Method_".

* * *

El papeleo en el hospital había sido agotador, así que lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue quitarse los zapatos. Ni siquiera esperó a estar sentada o en el salón, se los quitó en la puerta. Se agachó para cogerlos y fue a guardarlos cuidadosamente en el armario. Luego, aprovechando que estaba en la habitación, se quitó la ropa, se puso algo cómodo –pantalones cortos, camiseta dos tallas mayor- y empezó a caminar hacia el salón.

Por el camino recordó algo, y pasó antes por la cocina. Abrió varios cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Salió de allí, se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar.

No hacía falta que Cameron le dijese que era su cumpleaños. Ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hacía 21 años. Era un día marcado. No en un calendario, en una agenda o en una hoja pegada al corcho como cuando era joven; era un día marcado en su cabeza. Subrayado con bolígrafos rojos y negros y rodeado de un verde fluorescente que dejaría ciego a cualquiera que mirase para él más de 5 segundos.

Sin embargo, que Cameron entrase en su oficina aquella mañana y le dijese que era el cumpleaños de House, le dio una ventaja. Una ventaja para felicitarlo sin ser desenmascarada, sin demostrar que se acordaba de ello. Cameron se lo había contado y ella había aprovechado el aviso. O al menos, lo había intentado, porque House, que odiaba los cumpleaños -y más cuando se trataba del suyo propio-, la había detenido. No porque estuviese enfadado o porque estuviese triste; simplemente porque odiaba aquel paripé en el que las personas celebraban con ahínco que cargaban con un año más en su cuerpo. Y ella, respetando aquella forma de pensar, disimuló como buenamente pudo, le dio una buena disculpa y tiró la felicitación a la primera papelera que encontró.

Sin embargo, ella no compartía aquella forma de ver los cumpleaños. Nunca les había dado una gran importancia –uno debería de celebrar su _"feliz 30 años, cuatro meses y 5 días"_ si tanto aprecia la vida-, pero tampoco era algo que dejase pasar de largo. No con quien realmente apreciaba. Creía que era bueno celebrar que alguien a quien quieres se haga viejo estando tú ahí para verlo. Eso significaba que seguíais juntos, y eso a ella sí que le importaba.

Por eso, y como siempre desde hacía 20 años –con excepción de uno en el que estaba de vacaciones y no encontró en dos kilómetros a la redonda un maldito mechero. Recordaba con nostalgia que había soplado un diente de león para hacer de sustituto…-, cogió la vela que había sacado del cajón y la encendió con el mechero que siempre había en su sala de estar. La puso en uno de los ceniceros y luego, sintiendo que aquello no estaba completo, se levantó y fue al reproductor de música donde dio al play sin ni siquiera mirar que estaba dentro. Volvió al sofá, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se puso a observar tranquilamente como la vela se iba derritiendo poco a poco.

Cuando el CD terminó, agarró el cenicero con la vela dentro teniendo cuidado de que no se cayese y lo puso justo delante de su cara. Cerró los ojos, pidió algo vocalizando pero sin decirlo en alto y sopló suavemente; tan suave, que la vela casi no se apaga. Por último, dejó el cenicero y la vela encima de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación sintiendo aún el calor del fuego rodeando su cara.

Justo antes de salir del salón, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Miró hacia la mesa, sonrió, y susurró las últimas palabras de aquel día:

-Feliz cumpleaños Greg.

Cuando se estaba echando en la cama, sonaron las doce campanadas.

* * *

"_Prometo encender en tu día especial una vela, y soplarla por ti. _

_Prometo no olvidarlo nunca…"_

Tenía tanto que darte. Nena Daconte_. _

_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!?  
_


	3. Echándote de más

Tercer shortfic. Si hago más, los subiré, mientras... Así se queda.

**Título:** Echándote de más.

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing**: Huddy

**Spoilers**: 5x10

**Dedicatorias**: acabo de decidir que me lo dedico a mí, porque con este capítulo he descubierto lo que realmente admiro y adoro a Cuddy, y también se lo dedico a H, porque es la mayor Cuddista que conozco, y aún así sigue queriendo a House para Cuddy (no sé como lo haces... yo con un capítulo ya me he cabreao xDDD)

**Comentarios:** después de ese final de capítulo me apetecía meterme un poco en la cabeza de Cuddy... Cortito, como todo lo mío xDD

Espero que os guste.

NatY

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

_**ECHÁNDOTE DE MÁS**_

Recién sentada en el renovado despacho, lo primero que me viene a la mente eres tú. Será el escritorio que trae tu recuerdo con él… O puede, simplemente, que esté echándote de más.

Intentando evadirme en un mundo en el que todo me recuerda a ti, lo único que consigo es recaer una y otra vez en la nostalgia de un algo que parece que sólo sucedió en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo echar de menos lo que ni siquiera ocurrió? ¿Cómo olvidar esa cosa de la que no existen recuerdos?

¿Cómo?

Entras en mi despacho sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta y notas mi lucha por hacerme la indiferente. Preguntas, pero te evado directamente y eso te sorprende tanto que decides acabar con las cuestiones que rondan tu mente. Sé que te estás muriendo por saber qué me pasa, pero el hecho de que me encuentre así por tu culpa me da la energía suficiente para mandarte a freír espárragos a tu primera salida de tono. Serio y confundido, te vas sin la firma que viniste a buscar y yo veo como te alejas de mí y sales por la puerta. Una vez más. Otra para la colección. Otra para el recuerdo.

Y es entonces cuando… ¿será que aquel beso lo soñé? ¿Será que tus ojos me engañaron?

Cuanto más me propongo no concentrarme en ti, más lo hago. Pienso en ti a todas horas. Estás en mis dos hemisferios, en cada lóbulo, en cada nervio y en cada neurona. ¿No te ves? ¿No te oyes? ¿No te piensas? Porque yo no hago otra cosa.

Demasiado importante para no formar parte de mí, demasiado insignificante para formar parte de un nosotros. Demasiados momentos para olvidarte, demasiados instantes para no quererte. Demasiado tienes de mí, demasiado añoro de ti. Todo contigo es demasiado, menos lo que tiene que ser. Idiota… Hasta eso es demasiado.

Intento escribir, pero tu aroma –aquél que parece que sólo siento yo- sigue rondando por mi despacho debido a tu reciente visita. Levanto la vista con la sensación de que estarás justo en el lugar donde te encontrabas minutos antes, pero resulta ser sólo eso: una sensación. Cierro los ojos para verte, pero únicamente consigo recordar la escena que presencié dos días antes y el bolígrafo se rompe en mis manos sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. En realidad, sé que bastaba con parar de apretar, pero entonces no habría otro desahogo que el de llorar, y ya había tenido suficiente.

Me pregunto cómo he llegado a este punto. Como mi cabeza vio lo que quiso ver de ti y lo llevó todo a límites insospechados. Yo sé lo que vi, pero… ¿Qué querías mostrar tú? ¿Qué buscabas conseguir, además de lo que ya tienes? ¿Por qué negro-blanco-negro, y nunca gris? ¿Se te han olvidado los términos medios? O quizás no quieres recordarlos… Quizás no quieres recordarlo. Una pena que te des cuenta ahora, porque ya es demasiado tarde para mí. De nuevo.

Tú, el príncipe desteñido que lleva todo el día paseando tranquilo por ese país encantado suyo, mientras yo, la princesa encarcelada, no hace más que luchar con los dragones de su cabeza para sacarte de allí, ya cansada de esperarte. Pelea y pelea hasta que, recuerda con amargura que todos aquellos dragones que quiere destruir, son invencibles, porque ella los ha hecho así con el paso de los años.

Y cansada de luchar, me resigno a que así están las cosas: entre tu país y el mío, entre ficción y realidad, entre mentira y verdad. Entre lo que es, y lo que podría ser. Con el _"no somos"_ como base, con un "_tú y yo_" como cima.

Un pasito arriba, dos abajo, y sin pasar del tercer escalón.

Y mientras te decides, yo estaré aquí, como siempre… Echándote de más.

* * *

Revieeeeeeeeeeew!?


End file.
